


Frat Bros or Frat Homos?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, rival frats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I'll see your college roommate gallavich prompt and raise you .... rival frats gallavich : D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that the best part of writing this fic was using that title and I won't let you take that away from me.

“Jesus Christ” Lip groans, as Ian sits down in the chair across from him at their favorite diner. “You’re so embarrassing to be seen with.” His eyes scan the green t-shirt Ian’s wearing that has a front pocket with the letters ATO printed on it. 

 

“What?” Ian asks, adjusting his hat that is adorned with the same label.

 

“All your fraternity shit. Like you’re not white enough already.” Lip says. 

 

“Hey, Alpha Tau Omega is a fucking brotherhood.” Ian protests.

 

“Yeah, but as your actual brother, I’m telling you that its uncomfortable to watch.” Lip teases.

 

“Whatever. Fuck you.” Ian pouts, taking a sip of the water in front of him. 

 

“What are you up to this weekend?” Lip asks.

 

Ian smirks. “We’re going to raid ‘Pike’ cause fuck those guys."

 

“Pike?"

 

“Pi Kappa Alpha” Ian sneers. “The worst fraternity on campus, besides Beta Theta. Everyone calls them Spike Pike cause of a roofie incident a few years ago. They were almost disbanded and aren’t allowed to throw parties anymore."

 

Lip nods, trying his best to feign interest, but failing miserably. 

 

“If they’re already a disgrace, then why raid them?” Lip questions. 

 

“Because, they’ve got some new president trying to revamp their frat. He’s a total ass and he’s sneaking in on our territory.” Ian explains. 

 

“Territory?” Lip grins, still not understanding anything about the frat world, but amused by how Ian talks about it all so sincerely. 

 

“Yeah, territory. Our turf. He reserved our favorite reception hall for their semi-formal."

 

Lip laughs out loud. “I really just don’t get it."

 

“Get what?"

 

“Any of it. The hyper masculine, drink till I puke attitude, but you put on like five dances a year? And all the frats do the same thing but you hate each other?” Lip asks. 

 

“We don’t-. It’s not-. Ugh!” Ian groans, getting up. “I’ve got to go.” He storms out.

 

Lip shakes his head, wondering where he and Fiona went wrong.

 

*

 

“What’s the plan, boss?” Reggie asks. He’s part of the freshman pledge class and a pain in the ass.

 

Ian rolls his eyes. “We’re heading over to Pike at three."

 

“What do we even do at a raid?” Chad asks, another freshman pledge.

 

“We fuck shit up!” Travis yells. He’s the vice president to Ian’s president. He’s more a hype guy than anything else, but Ian likes him.

 

“HELL YEAH!” The boys respond. 

 

“Now let’s go over and SHOW THOSE GUYS WHO’S REALLY IN CHARGE!” Ian screams. 

 

Everyone starts chanting. “A-T-O! A-T-O! A-T-O!” 

 

They head out at three and march across campus to Pike’s fraternity house. When they get there, Ian’s motions for the group to gather around him. 

 

“Okay. We’re going for mass damage. Tear this place apart.” Ian smiles fondly at the thought of his first raid during his freshman years. They destroyed a rival frat’s lawn. They littered the yard with trash and silly string and toilet paper and anything else they could get their hands on. It was legendary and that’s exactly what Ian wanted to happen tonight. 

 

His frat was in decline. There were plenty of new recruits, but his class was down to just him, Travis and a guy named Blake, who’s on suspension until Christmas. He’s hoping this raid will act as some sort of team building exercise. 

 

“Alright!” Travis yells. “Let’s do this! Go! Go! Go!"

 

The new recruits rush to the yard. Ian flips Pike's trash cans and kicks the garbage across the lawn. Travis and Chad whip out shaving cream and start coating the bushes and porch. 

 

The boys continue this destruction for a while and Ian smiles at their work. Until he hears the sound of glass breaking. 

 

“What the fuck?” Ian whispers harshly. All the lights flip on in Pike house and the recruits start to flee. Ian’s gaze zones in on Reggie, his eyes are bugging out of his head and in is hand is the offending rock. He stands next to a broken window. 

 

Ian runs over. “What the hell, Reggie? Did you bust a fucking window?” 

 

“You said mass damage? A broken window is pretty massive.” Reggie defends. 

 

The door to the house flings open and out stalks a guy in a Pike t-shirt and plaid boxers. He’s shorter than Ian and most of the ATO guys, but his stance makes it clear that he’s not to be messed with. The look on his face has the recruits freezing and when he arches one eyebrow, they scatter. 

 

Ian, the only ATO brother with any balls apparently, walks up to the porch to face this guy head on. They stare at each other for a moment, challenging the other to talk first. Ian, because he’s never won the quiet game once in his life, speaks up.

 

“Look, dude. I never wanted that-"

 

The boy puts a hand up to indicate that he wants Ian to stop. 

 

“Don’t give a fuck what you wanted to happen.” The buy says calmly but stern. “When I took over Pike, I knew about it’s reputation. But I’m not here to apologize for shit that went down before I was even in college. I’m here to fix it and part of that is not letting assholes like you break windows and dump trash on our yard.” He sneers.

 

“I’m sor-“ Ian tries to say.

 

“Save your apologizes for someone who gives a shit.” He snaps. 

 

Another, larger guy comes up behind him and leans down. “Mickey, what’s going on?” He whispers. 

 

“Go back to your room.” Mickey says swiftly. Ian watches as the boy nods and walks back into the house. Mickey shoots one last glare at Ian that breaks him out of his trance before slamming the door. Ian tilts his head, confused by the interaction he just experienced. He turns and walks away slowly. 

 

*

 

Ian gets out of bed when he hears a loud knock on the door. As president, he made a rule to always be the one who answered the door after Travis told the dean to ‘go fuck himself’ because he showed up at six am. 

 

Ian whips the door open to reveal a well-dressed man with a large envelope.

 

“Is this Alpha Tau Omega?” He asks.

 

“Yes sir.” Ian responds.

 

The man hands him the envelope. “You’ve been served."

 

Ian grabs the envelope and closes the door, eager to see what this means.

 

_Destruction of property and vandalism._

Ian frowns for a second before realizing who did this. He grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt and stomps out the door. He stalks across campus with his top lip curled. He walks up to the house and bangs on the door. As expected, an arrogant Mickey answers, smirk on his face as he leans against the door frame.

 

“How can I help you, Mr. Gallagher?” Mickey says.

 

Ian audibly growls. “What the fuck is this?” He yells, holding up the envelope.  

 

“And what might that be?” Mickey mocks. 

 

“You know what the fuck this is, asshole! Are you seriously sending us to court?” 

 

“I told you I wasn’t taking your shit.” Mickey says, pointing a finger in Ian’s face, but still keeping his calm demeanor. “One of your guys broke a window. We can’t ignore that.” Mickey shrugs.

 

“We could get shut down!” Ian protests. Mickey finally breaks and screams back. 

 

“Maybe you should!” He yells. “We didn’t do shit to you, but you guys waltzed over here and destroyed our yard. Don’t try to get me to sympathize with you when you started this!” 

 

“Go fuck yourself!” Ian snaps, before spinning around and stomping away.

 

“Right back at ya, asshole.” Mickey quips, closing the door and leaning his back against it. 

 

“What was that, Mick?” Connor asks, a large sophomore that Mickey adopted as his enforcer. 

 

“Nothing, man. Just settling a score.” 

 

Connor nods, leaving Mickey alone. Mickey thinks through his options before making a decision. 

 

“Dylan!” He yells, prompting a tall, skinny guy to come bounding down the stairs. 

 

“What do ya need, boss?” He asks. 

 

“Told you to stop calling me that.” Mickey mumbles. “I need you to follow through with charges against ATO."

 

“Are you sure? I thought you said it was just a threat?” Dylan asks.

 

“It was, but if we’re really gonna be taken seriously, we need to prove that we’re not to be messed with."

 

“Okay, boss.” Dylan says slowly. “Whatever you say."

 

Mickey sighs, running a hand down his face. He had no clue what he was getting into when he took this frat on, but he’s in too deep now. 

 

*

 

“Are you serious? There’s nothing I can do?” Ian asks.

 

“Sorry, bro.” Lip says. “But Reggie busted a window. There’s ten witnesses and the school camera across the street caught it on tape. The only thing you can do is throw Reggie under the bus so it’s his problem instead of the frat’s.” 

 

Ian sighs. “I can't do that. No one will respect my authority if I abandon a brother like that."

 

“Then I don’t know what to tell you.” Lip shrugs. “Pay the fine and hope the school doesn’t shut you down."

 

“Ugh.” Ian whines, resting his head on the table.

 

“I gotta go to work.” Lip says, ruffling Ian’s hair. “Figure it out, dude."

 

*

 

Ian calls a frat meeting that night to discuss their options. 

 

“Alright guys. We’re being charged with destruction of property and vandalism. We also can’t fight any of these charges cause they were all caught on film. So, now we’re in damage control mode.” Ian explains.

 

“What does that mean?” Travis asks.

 

“We’re gonna get fined, but we don’t know how bad. We need to be ready to pay that fine immediately so we can put this whole thing behind us. We having our fundraiser dinner Friday instead of next month. Tell your friends and family because we need to raise as much money as possible."

 

“Friday?” Reggie asks. “That’s only three days away."

 

Ian squints his eyes. “First off, Reggie” Ian starts, saying the name with disgust. “You’re the reason we’re in this mess so I suggest you shut the fuck up. And second, I know that Friday is three days away because I’m not a fucking idiot."

 

“Wow, Ian. Chill out.” Travis says, but upon seeing Ian’s face, he realizes that that was a terrible mistake.

 

“NO.” Ian yells, first at Travis, but then directs his rage toward the whole group. “I WON’T CHILL OUT. BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID, FUCKING IDIOT, WE COULD GET SHUT DOWN"

 

“What?” The group gasps. 

 

“Yeah.” Ian huffs, eyebrows raised. “The school has a strict no tolerance policy for frats. If they get word of this, we could get disbanded. So we have to get the money together to sweep this under the rug."

 

“Alright!” Travis calls. “You heard the man. We’ve got to make this fundraiser our best yet. Chad, go ask Meredith at Kappa Delta if they’ll help us decorate. Brent, go to Delfini’s and see if they can cater. Make sure to tell them it’s for a good cause so they give us a good deal. Matt, go print the flyers we already have made up and post them around campus. The rest of you, start making calls.” All the boys scurry off to complete their tasks. Travis turns ominously toward Reggie. “And you, go to your room and don’t fucking touch anything."

 

Reggie nods solemnly and walks away with his tail between his legs. 

 

Once Ian’s alone with just Travis he collapses onto the couch. “Thanks dude."

 

“Of course, Ian. We’ll get this done.” He says, confidently. It’s one of the reasons that Ian likes Travis, his optimism. Ian tends to panic and think that everything will blow up, but never Travis. Travis is always sure that life will play out in their favor. 

 

“Bro.” Travis says placing a hand on Ian’s shoulder and feeling how tense he is. “You need to get laid. You’re so fucking tense."

 

Ian groans. “I don’t have time to drive over to Boystown, fuck some random and then come back and get everything ready for Friday."

 

“Then don’t do that.” Travis frowns. “Find some guy here."

 

“I can't.” Ian says. “It’s so hard to tell who’s gay, and everyone here that’s not gay is so insecure in their sexuality that I’m likely to take a punch to the face."

 

Travis snorts. “It’s not that bad."

 

Ian sits up. “Yeah, it is. I haven’t hit on another student since freshman year when Casey Carter kneed me in the balls for even insinuating that he was gay."

 

“That’s just one guy.” Travis says. “And Casey's a douche."

 

“Yeah, well excuse me for not wanting to let that happen again.” Ian says, walking out the door.

 

*

 

The rest of the week, Ian just goes through the motions. They pull off the fundraiser and make just enough money for the $1500 fine. To celebrate, Ian tells the boys to leave him alone for the day. He drives down to Boystown and tries to forget about the frat for a night. 

 

He enters the club and feels his stress start to melt. Something about the lights and the music and the crowds of people just make Ian feel more at ease. 

 

He takes a quick shot at the bar before making his way across the dance floor. People grind up against him and Ian lets them. He loves the anonymity of these clubs. No one knows who you are and no one cares. Everyone’s just here for a good time.

 

He dances until he decides he needs a break and another drink. As he floats toward the bar, he spots a young guy with black hair. However, the real star was that ass. Wow. Ian could write poetry about that ass. He finds himself walking closer and closer until he’s right behind the guy. He takes a deep breath and makes his move.

 

“Buy you a drink?” He offers, still not having seen the man’s face. The guy turns around and Ian freezes.

 

Mickey smirks and laughs. “Gallagher. Come to bury the torch or something else?” He arches an eyebrow.

 

Ian stares in disbelief. “No way that you’re gay. I don’t believe it."

 

“Oh, so you can be a gay frat president, but I can’t?” Mickey quips.

 

“I just-. Wow.” Ian breathes. “I thought I could always tell.”

 

Mickey snorts. “Well, I can so I had you pegged from the moment I saw you.”

 

Ian sits on the stool next to Mickey’s, resting his chin on his fist. “You got to let me buy you a drink now."

 

Mickey smiles and nods. “Okay, Gallagher. Whiskey. Neat."

 

*

 

“Fuck you, Gallagher!” Mickey shouts. “Just sit down."

 

Mickey turns to the teenager on the couch. “Yevgeny, you can choose any one you want.” He says.

 

“No, he can’t!” Ian yells. “Yevgeny, you are rushing at ATO and that’s final.” 

 

“Ian, c’mon. Do you hear yourself?"

 

“Yeah, I do and I stand by it.” Ian says, crossing his arms. 

 

“Dad. Pop. Listen. I’ve already made my choice, okay?” Yevgeny says, looking up at the two men. “I’m rushing Beta Theta."

 

“Get out.” Ian says, before stomping out the door. Mickey rolls his eyes and chases after his favorite frat bro, but not before turning to Yevgeny and shaking his head. “Beta sucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow, I really liked this prompt. It just came to me, like a shining beam of light in these dark times. 
> 
> Side note: "Spike Pike" Is a real frat at the college where I go to so yay for shitty frat boys that are disgusting human beings.
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
